gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chris6d
Welcome Redundant page Your direct copy of this blog has been deleted. smurfy (coms) 05:33, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Bcrat Hello! We appreciate you're work here, but please do not add the Bureaucrat template to your user-page, as you are not a Bureaucrat here. Thanks!-- 15:42, July 23, 2015 (UTC) GTA VI Page Making a page for GTA VI right now is completely unnecessary. We don't know were the game is going to take place. We don't know who is going to be the protagonist. We don't know the release date. We don't know anything! So what is the point? So one of the executives from Take-Two said the game will be released? So what? He just confirmed what anyone with common sense already knew the second GTA V made 1 billion dollars in profit in only three days. We all know that GTA VI will be released some day, but since theres barely anything to be said about this game until its officially announced, theres no reason to make a full page for it. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 03:48, August 27, 2015 (UTC) : Once Rockstar teases GTA VI and unveil a trailer in the same manner of GTA V, then we can create a page for it. : --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 04:08, August 27, 2015 (UTC) • • 06:26, October 14, 2015 (UTC) I understand it is hard to get into your head at first. Basically, you've nailed the licensing part, you just need to focus on the naming part. If for example, for the image you just uploaded, I was going to name it, I would call it "LosSantos-Landscape-GTAV". You are basically saying what it is, what type of view it is, and what game it is. These differ for what type of subject the image is for. Just take a look at the naming section of the Image Policy page and it should hopefully explain it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:48, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Liberty's population Just because NYC has an estimated population of 8,000,000, doesn't mean LCS (regardless of whether it's based on NY or not) has that figure too. This is the exact same scenario as saying the Stanier has a top speed of 128 mph just because that's the top speed of the real life Ford Crown Vic - or saying the Stanier has a V8 just because the real life Crown Vic does - it's just educated speculation, which is still speculation. Until there's a source saying LCS has an actual population, there shouldn't be a mention of population regarding NY. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 19:17, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Calm down Calm down your tone. English writers like myself may spell things the British way unintentionally without knowing the Americanised spelling. There is absolutely no need for this pathetic, sarcastic and rude attitude in edit summaries. Monk Talk Dubsta I don't need you to mock my intelligence. We're not a dictionary and we dont need your running commentary on what things stand for. Monk Talk Chat Hey, could you join chat again? There was some faults with chat messages. I want to see if it's working now. Monk Talk 11:07, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Joining chat and immediately leaving several times intentionally is considered spamming. I have enough to do without you constantly joining chat, without saying anything, and then leaving. This, according to colleagues, isn't the first time this has happened. Monk Talk 15:32, June 26, 2016 (UTC) FYI The Clr template is far from being nonsense. It is useful particularly when you have an infobox at the right side that is greater in height than the main section at the left. As such, it is not to be "removed from all articles". 16:02, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :This "CLR" nonsense is really useless isn't it... Monk Talk 16:09, September 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright, well sometimes when I'm editing from my iPad I don't see the changes that the CLR template does. Sorry. Chris6d (talk) 19:59, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Help talk: Editing Please see GTA Wiki:Community split. Thus, the link will not be removed because you declared him a "mortal enemy" or whatever. We aren't internet warriors. 16:21, September 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Popularity Yes, I'm well aware of that. Thanks. 09-06-2016, 12:06:55 (EDT) RE: Back Pretty much, since the Import/Export update release. I've just wanted to collaborate for a bit (and because Wikia ads struggles my computer when no accounts are used :/ ) Anyways, how's it going over there? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 01:41, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :Well, I appreciate the fact that I could come back to the WD Wiki some time later. However, what you and others don't really know, my change of priorities means that I wouldn't be able to be in the wiki as much as expected. Why? Well, it is likely that my interest on videogames are really, really fading out, and these priorities, along with personal life, won't give me time to edit anymore. :In fact, I figured out that I would be active until this year... which ends today. Stress and personal issues have been rather destructive for me and I was, as stated before, the responsibles of the lacks of interest over videogames in general. #The apologising with Monk and you was to ensure there is no grudge against anyone, seeing that my attitude wasn't one of the best of me at the moment and is my fault for the "drama" (I hate that description TBH). #The "comeback" is actually "paying a visit" just to standardize the Import/Export DLC cars, because, well, these would be the latest vehicles I would standardize before leaving for good. :So, before leaving, don't worry about me. I'll be fine over there. Excuse my attitude earlier and Happy New Year. See ya and good luck. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:52, January 1, 2017 (UTC) RE: Accolades The Wikipedia article I am currently using to get the information is this one which calls them accolades. I did actually begin by naming them 'Awards' until I came across this page. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:52, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Terrence De Angelo Harris Do you have a source for the spelling correction. If so, the page will be renamed, not recreated with the new spelling and there is no need for multiple redirects for mis-spellings. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 19:24, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :Also worth noting that R* definitely use the "a" spelling for Terrance in GTA Online, so "the more common spelling" evidence won't cut it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 19:38, January 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Where did they use the A spelling in GTA Online? Either way, it should, at least, exist as a redirect page to the current page, then. Chris6d (talk) 16:21, January 25, 2018 (UTC) # I linked above to the Ballas character named Terrance with an A. # If there is valid reason to rename Terrance De Angelo Harris to Terrence then the move/rename will leave a redirect from Terrance but retain the edit history on the "live" page. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 06:32, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :Alright, you do what you have to do Chris6d (talk) 19:13, January 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::You still haven't answered where it has been revealed that his name should be spelled with an e. I'm not renaming anything until then. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 19:43, January 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Alright, I don't really care what you do with the page anymore, so like I said, do what you want with it. Thanks. Chris6d (talk) 17:31, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Deleted redirect page Hi. I deleted your Burping and Farting redirect page to Farting and Burping because search string parsing will return the correct page for searches in either order, unless the user encloses the entire string in quotes i.e. "Burping and Farting". The redirect is unnecessary. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:45, April 16, 2018 (UTC)